


Nach der Ebbe kommt die nächste große Flut

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaptered, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Inspired by Music, M/M, Musicians, Sailing, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: Kleines Tatort Münster AU: Seemann Thiel trifft beim Landgang auf Musiker BoerneVielleicht machte es ja gar nichts, wenn er nicht wusste, was er in den nächsten Wochen mit sich anfangen sollte. Vielleicht reichte es, dass Boerne etwas mit ihm anzufangen wusste.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte. Inspiriert von [Udo Lindenbergs _Goodbye Sailor_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GO5MmWXSPTg). Ich habe das Lied gehört und die Geschichte war auf einmal da. Den Titel habe ich mir auch daraus geliehen.

* * *

 

Zu lange an Land zu sein machte ihn immer unruhig. Es war erst drei Tage her, dass sie angelegt und ihre Ladung gelöscht hatten, aber jetzt schon konnte er nicht mehr schlafen, weil sein Bett fest und starr auf dem Boden stand anstatt sanft zu schaukeln, und er sehnte sich danach, endlich wieder auf Fahrt zu gehen. Immerhin lagen sie in Hamburg. Während einige seiner Kollegen sich einen exotischeren Ort für ihren Landgang gewünscht hatten, war er ganz froh, dass sie nicht nur den Heimathafen ihres Schiffes angelaufen hatten, sondern auch seinen eigenen. Er war in Hamburg aufgewachsen, kannte sich hier aus und musste nicht erst durch halb Deutschland oder gar Europa gurken, um nach Hause zu kommen. Noch schlimmer als nicht auf dem Wasser zu sein, war es nämlich, diese Zeit dann auch noch eingesperrt in Auto oder Zug verbringen zu müssen, nur um dann fernab jeder Küste zu landen. Aber obwohl ihm die Stadt vertraut war, wusste er trotzdem nicht so recht, was er in den nächsten Wochen mit sich und seinem Urlaub anfangen sollte.

 

Es war also kein Wunder, dass er ein wenig ziellos umherlief und dass es ihn schließlich an den Elbstrand zog, wo wenigstens ein Hauch der Weite und der Freiheit des Meeres zu spüren waren, die er so vermisste. Jahre später sollte er sich noch manchmal fragen, ob er an diesem denkwürdigen Mittwochmorgen vielleicht doch nicht ganz so ziellos unterwegs gewesen war, ob es so hatte sein sollen, dass sie sich trafen. Denn es war schon ein ziemlicher Zufall und ein ganz schönes Glück, dass er genau dann hier entlang schlenderte und den Rand des kleinen Yachthafens erreichte, als ein Mann sein Segelboot Richtung Anleger steuerte. Genau dann, als plötzlich eine Möwe laut kreischte, was den Mann aufsehen ließ, und als gleichzeitig ein heftiger Windstoß am Segel riss. Der Baum traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht, er ging rückwärts über Bord und landete mit einem lauten Platschen im Wasser. Thiel trampelte seine Schuhe von den Füßen, schmiss seine Jacke davon und rannte los, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. Als er bei dem Mann ankam, war der schon wieder aufgetaucht, aber Blut lief ihm übers Kinn und er schlug panisch um sich. Thiel versuchte, ihn zu fassen zu kriegen, doch der Idiot schien wild entschlossen, jeglichen Rettungsversuch abzuwehren, und lieber hustend und prustend immer wieder unterzugehen. Schließlich schaffte Thiel es dann doch, von hinten einen Arm um ihn zu legen.

„Herrgott, jetzt halt doch endlich still!“, schrie er ihn an.

Der Mann erstarrte und endlich konnte Thiel ihn richtig in den Rettungsgriff nehmen.

„Ich hol dich hier raus“, versicherte Thiel ihm ruhiger und begann zum Steg zu schwimmen. Auf den letzten Metern hatte der Mann sich soweit beruhigt, dass er ein wenig mitpaddeln konnte, aber es war trotzdem eine mühsame Prozedur, bis sie beide, wortwörtlich, wieder auf dem Trockenen saßen. Der Mann hustete neben ihm und spuckte etwas Wasser aus.

„Ich blute“, stellte er dann fest, nachdem er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht gerieben hatte. Thiel war schon wieder aufgestanden und fischte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jacke. Er besah sich den Mann und konnte auf den ersten Blick nichts weiter als eine aufgeplatzte Lippe feststellen.

„Hier, drück das mal auf die Wunde, damit’s aufhört zu bluten. Hast du einen Verbandskasten an Bord?“

Der Mann sah ihn mit großen Augen verständnislos an, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Kann ich dich kurz allein lassen? Dein Boot festmachen?“ Er nickte. „Bin gleich wieder bei dir.“

Thiel kümmerte sich darum, das Boot an dem dafür vorgesehenen Platz anzulegen und es ordentlich zu vertäuen, ehe er sich nach einem Verbandskasten oder wenigstens etwas zum Desinfizieren umsah. Aber das war ja dermaßen chaotisch hier, dass er auf die Schnelle nicht fündig wurde. Ob der Typ auf dem Boot hier wohnte? Sah jedenfalls ganz danach aus.

Als er wieder an Deck kam, wurde er bereits wild gestikulierend begrüßt.

„Und die Knoten sollen halten?“ Na, der hatte sich ja schnell wieder erholt. Und Nerven hatte er anscheinend auch, denn skeptisch wurde beäugt, wie Thiel das Boot festgemacht hatte. Thiel lachte trocken auf.

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Guck lieber, dass du aus den nassen Klamotten rauskommst. Brauchst du einen Arzt?“

„Bloß nicht. Ich such auch was Trockenes für dich raus.“

Also folgte Thiel ihm wieder unter Deck. Auf der winzigen Küchenzeile fand er eine Packung Teebeutel. Er setzte den Kessel auf und suchte nach zwei Bechern, die zumindest halbwegs so aussahen, als seien sie nicht schon seit Tagen in Benutzung. Wenig später hatte er sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken gerubbelt, sich eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt übergezogen und sie hatten die nassen Sachen an Deck in die Sonne gehängt. Thiel reichte dem anderen einen der Teebecher und griff sich die Rumflasche, die er auf dem überfüllten Tisch entdeckt hatte. Er goss jeweils ein Schlückchen in jeden Becher.

„Um diese Uhrzeit?“

„Medizinische Dosis. Was macht dein Gesicht? Alle Zähne noch drin? Und auch sonst alles noch dran?“

„Ich habe noch etwas Jod gefunden und auf die Lippe gemacht. Die ist ein bisschen geschwollen, aber ich glaube, sonst ist nichts passiert.“

Thiel nickte. Er hatte jetzt zum ersten Mal Zeit, den anderen genauer zu betrachten. Dunkle Haare, leuchtende Augen, von denen er nicht genau sagen konnte, ob sie grün oder braun waren, ein wenig Bart und inzwischen ein T-Shirt mit einem aufgedruckten Albumcover, das Thiel kannte, dessen Name ihm aber gerade nicht einfiel. Er wirkte nicht, als hätte er sich bei seinem Sturz noch anderweitig verletzt.

„Danke.“

Thiel sah wieder auf.

„Da nicht für. Du segelst noch nicht lange, oder?“

Der andere zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das Boot gehört einem Bekannten.“

Das war keine richtige Antwort auf seine Frage, aber mehr schien nicht zu kommen. Stattdessen griff er nach der Gitarre, die neben ihm auf der Sitzbank lag, und klimperte ein wenig darauf herum. Thiel hörte zu, freute sich, dass das Boot unter ihnen schaukelte, und trank seinen Tee. Ein bisschen merkwürdig war das ja schon, mit diesem wildfremden Typen hier in einträchtigem Schweigen rumzusitzen, aber was sollte er machen, solange seine Kleider noch fröhlich vor sich hin tropften.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte der andere schließlich, ohne sein Spiel zu unterbrechen.

„Frank. Frank Thiel. Und du?“

„Boerne.“

„Boerne?“, wiederholte er skeptisch.

„Ja. Einfach Boerne.“

„Boerne wie in Sting oder was?“, lachte Thiel.

Boerne zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und fing grinsend an, die Melodie von _Fields of Gold_ zu spielen.

„Bist du Musiker?“

„Ich spiele am Wochenende in der Pony Bar.“

Der Name sagte Thiel nichts. Es war schon Jahre her, dass er das letzte Mal in Hamburg ausgegangen war, und dass er gewusst hatte, für welche Art von Musik man in welchen Club ging.

„Und was spielst du da so?“, fragte er.

„Gitarre“, grinste Boerne und Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Und für den Rest musst du dich überraschen lassen. Was machst du?“

„Ich fahre zur See.“

Boerne stimmte einen Shanty an.

„Ein Viermaster, schön wär’s“, seufzte Thiel. „Ich bin Mechaniker auf einem Frachter.“

„Mit dem du genauso über die Weltmeere fährst wie du das mit einem Segler tun würdest.“

Thiel sah Boerne überrascht an, denn in seiner Aussage steckte eine Menge von dem, was Thiel fühlte. Natürlich waren die großen Segelschiffe schöner, aber auf die kam man eben nicht so leicht. Und das, worauf es letztlich ankam, war auf dem Wasser zu sein. Wasser bedeutete Weite, bedeutete Freiheit, bedeutete Leben, war, was er brauchte.

„Damit hast du nicht unrecht“, sagte er.

„Daran kannst du dich schon mal gewöhnen. Ich habe immer Recht.“

„Immer?“

„Meistens“, räumte Boerne ein.

„So, so. Und was bringt dich zu dieser Erkenntnis?“, wollte Thiel wissen.

Boerne antwortete nicht, sondern spielte ein neues Lied an.

„The answer, my friend, is blowin in the wind“, sang er. Thiel lachte.

„Und ein passendes Lied hast du wohl auch immer parat?“

„Für jede Lebenslage.“ Boerne spielte noch ein paar Takte, dann legte er die Gitarre abrupt beiseite. „Hör mal, ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich muss langsam los“, sagte er und stand auf. Thiel tat es ihm gleich.

„Oh, ähm, na klar. Dann mach ich mich mal auf den Weg.“

„Ich glaube, deine Sachen sind noch nicht ganz trocken. Behalt meine einfach an. Du kannst sie mir ja beim nächsten Mal wieder mitbringen.“

Und ehe Thiel großartig darauf reagieren konnte, hatte Boerne ihn schon von seinem Boot herunterkomplimentiert und sich mit einem „Bis dann“ verabschiedet. Thiel blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dann schlüpfte er in seine Jacke und schlug den Weg Richtung Yachthafen ein. Vielleicht machte es ja gar nichts, wenn er nicht wusste, was er in den nächsten Wochen mit sich anfangen sollte. Vielleicht reichte es, dass Boerne etwas mit ihm anzufangen wusste.


	2. Chapter 2

Wie sich herausstellte lag die Pony Bar dicht bei der Universität. Thiel hatte einen Tag lang mit sich gehadert, was das war mit diesem Boerne, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte, wieso der so getan hatte, als sei es das selbstverständlichste von der Welt, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden, und wieso er selbst das alles so ansprechend fand. Und dann hatte er gedacht _Scheiß drauf_ und war mit Boernes Klamotten und einem Erste-Hilfe-Set zu seinem Boot gegangen. Aber Boerne war nicht da gewesen und Thiel enttäuscht.

Also hatte er eben doch die Pony Bar ausfindig gemacht und während er an der Theke stand und auf sein Bier wartete, wunderte er sich über das sehr durchmischte Publikum. Nur von Boerne war weit und breit noch nichts zu sehen. Thiel setzte sich, wartete und kam sich ein wenig fehl am Platze vor. Denn hier war niemand allein. An sich machte es ihm nichts aus, ohne Begleitung irgendwo hinzugehen. Er hatte schon in vielen Cafés und Hafenkneipen gesessen, an den verschiedensten Orten, wenn er für sich hatte sein wollen, aber für sein Alleinsein Menschen um sich gebraucht hatte. Manchmal tat das gut. Aber jetzt, als er all die Grüppchen und Paare und Freundeskreise sah, schien ihm etwas zu fehlen. Er überlegte, ob er sich wirklich noch etwas zu trinken bestellen oder vielleicht doch einfach wieder gehen sollte, als sich auf der Bühne mit einem Mal etwas tat. Eine junge Frau kündigte Boerne an, indem sie sagte:  
„Ihr Lieben, diejenigen von euch, die unseren heutigen Künstler schon bei seinem letzten Besuch bei uns gesehen haben, werden wissen, was ich meine, wenn ich sage, dass ich gar nicht so recht weiß, wie ich ihn euch vorstellen soll.“ Ein paar Leute klatschten und noch weniger ließen sogar ein paar Jubellaute hören. „Und der Rest von euch wird nach dem heutigen Abend verstehen, warum er ziemlich unbeschreiblich ist. Bitte begrüßt Boerne!“

Diesmal applaudierten alle und als Boerne mit seiner Gitarre ans Mikro trat, wusste Thiel wieder, warum er hier war. Und dass er eigentlich gar nicht allein war. Und eine Stunde später wusste er auch, was mit ziemlich unbeschreiblich gemeint war. Das war zwar eine Formulierung, die es ihm grundsätzlich nicht schwer fiel, mit Boerne in Verbindung zu bringen, aber sein Auftritt bestätigte das nur nochmal.

Boerne schien sich einfach nicht festlegen zu wollen. Er spielte eigene Songs, bekannte Melodien mit neuen Texten und auch Klassiker, die zwar jeder kannte, die aber überhaupt nicht mehr so klangen wie man sie eben kannte, sondern anders, eigen, nach Boerne. Thiel wusste nicht einmal, wie er den Musikstil beschreiben sollte. Dachte er gerade noch, einen typischen Pop- oder Rocksound zu hören, kam er sich nur wenige Minuten später vor wie auf einem Jazzkonzert. Boerne tauschte seine Akustikgitarre immer mal wieder gegen eine elektrische aus, mit den Füßen bediente er ein Gerät, mit dem er so eine Art Rhythmusspur aufnehmen konnte, bevor er das eigentliche Lied dann dazu spielte, und wenn er nicht gerade sang, blies er manchmal in eine Mundharmonika. Thiel war ganz erschlagen von all den Eindrücken und während die Leute um ihn herum zum Teil tanzten und mitsangen, konnte er nur gucken und hören und staunen. Als Boerne schließlich seine Gitarre ablegte, erwartete Thiel, dass er seinen Auftritt beendete oder aber zumindest eine Pause machte. Stattdessen jedoch setzte Boerne sich an das Klavier das am Rand der Bühne stand. Damit hatte Thiel überhaupt nicht gerechnet, was bei Boerne anscheinend ja erst mal nichts hieß. Er vermischte ein klassisches Stück mit etwas Modernem, urplötzlich veränderte sich die Melodie und er ließ sie übergehen in den Shanty, den er auch auf dem Boot für Thiel angespielt hatte. Der ganze Laden sang mit und Thiel musste auf einmal lachen. Er fragte sich, ob Boerne ihn vielleicht in der Menge entdeckt hatte. Zum Schluss griff Boerne noch einmal nach seiner E-Gitarre und als sein Publikum nach einer Zugabe verlangte, nahm er einen Geigenbogen vom Klavier und ließ ihn über die Gitarrensaiten tanzen. Hätte Thiel vor diesem Abend jemand erzählt, dass Boerne auf diese Weise den ganz Großen nacheiferte, hätte er das belächelt. Jetzt war er einfach nur beeindruckt.

Noch ehe der letzte Applaus abgeklungen war, machte Thiel sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Draußen war es erschreckend still und im Licht des Mondes und der Straßenlaternen wirkten die Häuser und Autos seltsam unwirklich. Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, woher er wusste, dass Boerne zu ihm kommen würde, aber er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran. Eine Viertelstunde später trat Boerne neben ihm auf die Straße. Er hatte nur einen Gitarrenkoffer dabei.

„Meine restlichen Sachen hole ich morgen ab. Da kann ich mir ein Auto leihen. Wollen wir?“

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie drauf los. Es war Thiel eigentlich egal, wohin sie unterwegs waren, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Boernes Boot ihr Ziel sein würde.

„Das eben war unglaublich“, sagte Thiel und deutete mit der Hand über die Schulter zurück Richtung Bar. Das kam ihm zwar etwas nichtssagend vor, aber anders konnte er seine Eindrücke gerade nicht in Worte fassen.

„Dann hat’s dir also gefallen?“

„Und wie!“

„Gut.“ Boerne wirkte zufrieden.

„Wolltest du schon immer Musik machen?“, fragte Thiel.

„Seit ich denken kann. Was anderes kann ich gar nicht.“

„Und kannst du davon leben?“

Boerne blieb stehen. Thiel machte noch ein paar Schritte, dann drehte er sich zu Boerne um und wunderte sich, dass dieser lachte.

„Was’n?“

„Nichts. Es ist nur: ich lebe doch. Ich lebe, ich atme, ich nehme dich mit nach Hause.“ Boerne hörte auf zu lachen und sah Thiel an. Thiel schluckte. All seine Nervenenden standen auf Empfang und sie waren auf Boerne ausgerichtet. Thiels Mund war auf einmal ganz trocken.

„Ich meinte-“

„Ich weiß, was du meintest.“ Boerne schloss wieder zu ihm auf. „Aber das ist jetzt egal. Lass uns nicht reden. Lass uns leben.“

Einen unendlich langen Moment konnte Thiel ihn nur anschauen.

„Lass uns leben“, wiederholte er dann.

„Lass uns unseren eigenen Song schreiben“, sagte Boerne.

 

 

Das Intro klingt nach einem Gitarrenkoffer, der vorsichtig auf dem Kiesweg abgesetzt wird, und nach dem raschelnden Stoff einer Jacke, in die sich eine Hand gräbt, und es schmeckt nach salziger Haut und nach Boerne, und es macht Lust auf mehr.

Die erste Strophe schlägt einen ruhigen Ton an, erzählt vom restlichen Heimweg, gehaltenen Händen und getauschten Blicken. Erst gegen Ende wird sie lauter und schneller, klingt jetzt auch nach dem Plätschern der Wellen und fühlt sich an nach dem leichten Schaukeln des Bootes.

Der Refrain beginnt geradezu hektisch, es passiert zu viel auf einmal, Küssen und Festhalten und die Kleidung ist im Weg, aber dann müsste man ja loslassen, und warum kommt man eigentlich nur über die enge, steile Leiter unter Deck. Ein Bruch. Der Refrain verändert sich, findet seinen Rhythmus, läuft langsam aus, weil Zeit ist zu genießen.

Die zweite Strophe entblößt sich. Alles Überflüssige wird fallen gelassen, bis nur noch zwei Stimmen übrig sind, die sich sanft annähern, sich gegenseitig streicheln, bis sie den gleichen Ton singen.

Und sie halten den Ton, bis sich der Refrain zurückmeldet, auch wieder hektisch, aber diesmal mit einem klaren Ziel. Er ist laut und schaukelt sich hoch, bis er am Ende eines atemberaubenden Crescendos schließlich in den Höhepunkt ihres Liedes mündet.

Und dann sind die letzten Töne auf einmal wieder ganz zart. Sie klingen wie der Anfang, sie schmecken nach salziger Haut und nach Boerne und sie machen Lust auf mehr.


	3. Chapter 3

Thiel hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass so unmittelbar und fast ohne sein Zutun eine solche Verbindung zu einem anderen Menschen entstanden war. Er konnte das auch gar nicht so richtig benennen. Boerne zog ihn einfach an und andersherum schien es genauso zu sein. Später fragte Thiel sich oft, ob es einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn das mit ihnen rein körperlich gewesen wäre. Aber er wusste die Antwort nicht, weil es eben mehr war. Sie konnten das beide nicht, nur zu leben, und nur diesen einen Song zu schreiben und  ihn wieder und wieder zu spielen. Dazu waren sie zu neugierig aufeinander. Also fingen sie doch an zu reden, zu fragen, zu erzählen und neue Melodien zu erfinden.

 

Thiel sah sich jeden von Boernes Auftritten in den verschiedenen Bars und Clubs der Stadt an und begriff schnell, dass er an diesem ersten Abend nur einen Bruchteil von Boernes Können zu sehen und zu hören bekommen hatte. Nachts konnte er endlich wieder schlafen, weil er nicht in dem bewegungslosen Bett in seiner Pension lag, sondern in der Koje auf Boernes Boot. Die war zwar eng und nicht unfassbar bequem, aber dafür spürte Thiel hier das Wasser unter ihnen und Boerne an seiner Seite.

 

„Warum tust du das?“, fragte Thiel eines Nachmittags, während er Boerne einen Stapel Platten reichte, die dieser an der richtigen Stelle im Regal einsortierte. Boerne konnte nämlich nicht von seiner Musik leben, sondern arbeitete zusätzlich in einem Record Store in St. Pauli. Und weil Thiels Schiff noch mindestens drei Wochen auf der Werft liegen würde und er solange offiziell Urlaub hatte, leistete er Boerne dabei Gesellschaft, wann immer es ging.  
„Warum tue ich was?“, fragte Boerne abwesend und runzelte die Stirn, als er eine Platte an der völlig falschen Stelle fand.

„Na, dieses Tingeln durch die Clubs, der Job hier, auf dem Boot deines Kumpels wohnen. Wie viele Instrumente beherrschst du? Vier? Du-“

„Es sind sechs“, warf Boerne ein, ohne aufzusehen.

„Sechs“, wiederholte Thiel ungläubig. „Jedenfalls: müsstest du mit deinem Repertoire und deinem Talent nicht eigentlich leicht etwas finden, wo du, ich weiß nicht, mehr verdienen und komfortabler leben könntest?“

Boerne sah ihn an und lachte.

„Sicher“, sagte er dann. „Als Studiomusiker würde ich sicher ganz gut arbeiten können. Und dürfte dann nur die Sachen spielen, die andere von mir hören wollen, und zwar bitte genau so wie die anderen es sich vorstellen.“

„Es geht dir um deine Freiheit.“

Boerne nickte. „Du verstehst das, nicht wahr?“

„Ich glaube schon“, bestätigte Thiel.

Eine Weile machten sie schweigend weiter, dann sagte Boerne:

„Weißt du, mein Leben als Musiker ist vielleicht nicht so wie ich mir das als Kind ausgemalt habe. Aber ich _bin_ Musiker. Ich glaube, man muss bereit sein, seine Träume zu justieren, um sie verwirklichen zu können.“

Im Grunde hatte Thiel nichts anderes getan. Denn er fuhr zur See. Zwar nicht auf einem majestätischen Viermaster mit weißen Segeln, aber dafür eben auf anderen Schiffen, die andere Herausforderungen mit sich brachten. Boerne brauchte die Bühne so wie er das Leben auf dem Meer brauchte. Thiel fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass er und Boerne so unterschiedlich waren, und sich dennoch so ähnlich.

„Außerdem“, fügte Boerne da hinzu, „wenn ich immer nur zwischen einem sterilen Studio und einem spießigen Apartment hin und her tingeln würde, hätten wir uns wohl kaum getroffen.“

Thiel sah sich um, aber sie waren für den Moment allein im Laden, und so beugte er sich vor und küsste Boerne.

 

Als Boerne einmal überraschend einen freien Tag hatte, nahmen sie sein Boot und fuhren damit ein bisschen raus. So weit weg von allem zu sein und allein mit Boerne, erschien Thiel irreal und das Licht, das die auf dem Wasser glitzernde Sonne verbreitete, hätte ebenso gut aus einem Traum stammen können. Thiel versuchte, Boerne ein paar Tipps zu geben, um seine Segelkünste zu verbessern (damit er nicht wieder über Bord ging, wenn mal niemand zur Stelle war, um ihn wieder aus dem Wasser zu fischen), und Boerne versuchte, ihm einige Akkorde auf der Gitarre beizubringen (weil es ein paar Lieder gab, von denen man einfach wissen musste, wie man sie spielte, falls man mal keinen Musiker dabei hatte). Spät am Abend jedoch, als sie mit dem Sonnenuntergang in den Hafen zurückkehrten, war es Thiel, der sie nach Hause segelte, und Boerne, der das mit dem passenden Soundtrack untermalte.

 

Viel zu schnell waren es nur noch ein paar Tage, bis Thiel sich wieder auf seinem Schiff zum Dienst würde melden müssen, und dann nur noch ein paar Stunden, und dann war der Abschied mit einem Mal da. Sie hatten beide von Anfang an gewusst, dass es so kommen würde, dass es nicht anders geschehen konnte mit ihnen. Trotzdem gefiel es ihnen beiden nicht.

„Wartet im nächsten Hafen schon jemand auf dich?“, fragte Boerne und klang bitter.

Thiel fand das nicht fair, aber er konnte ihn verstehen.

„Es wartet nirgendwo jemand auf mich.“

Boerne sagte nicht, dass das ab jetzt anders war, und Thiel sagte nicht, dass es gut so war.

„Wirst du traurige Lieder über uns schreiben?“, fragte er stattdessen.

Boerne antwortete lange nicht.

„Ein weiser Mann hat mal gesagt“, sagte er schließlich und nahm Thiels Hand in seine, „dass man sowas wie mit uns nie wieder aus dem Herzen herauskriegt. Also ja, höchstwahrscheinlich werde ich irgendwann Lieder über uns schreiben. Aber sie werden nicht traurig sein.“


	4. Epilog

Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er dieses Angebot annehmen sollte. Eigentlich war es ihm lieber, wenn er sich die Orte für seine Auftritte selber aussuchen konnte, aber seine Managerin hatte argumentiert, dass eine solche Tour perfekt zu den Motiven seines neuen Albums passen würde. Außerdem hatte sie ihm Musiker organisiert, mit denen er wirklich gerne spielen wollte. Die reinste Bestechung war das gewesen.

Als er aber jetzt im Hamburger Hafen vor dem riesigen Schiff mit den weißen Segeln stand, in der Hand nur seinen Gitarrenkoffer und sich ganz klein vorkommend, war er mit einem Mal ziemlich froh, dass er sich von ihr hatte überreden lassen. Er betrachtete das Schiff und lächelte bei den jahrzehntealten Erinnerungen, die sein Anblick unweigerlich hervorrief. Als er die Gangway emporstieg, fühlte er sich jung.

Am Ende der Treppe hatte sich ein kleiner Stau gebildet, weil die Passagiere von der Besatzung begrüßt wurden. Boerne sah sich um und ihm wurde erst klar, wer da vor ihm stand, als er schon die Hand des Kapitäns schüttelte. Sofort hatte er eine prickelnde Melodie im Ohr.

„Keine traurigen Lieder. So, so“, schmunzelte der Kapitän.

Boerne strahlte ihn an.

„Und _du_ wartest im Hafen auf _mich_. So, so.“

Die Melodie schwoll an und machte Lust auf mehr.


End file.
